Given the magnitude and complexity of the wide array of medical, laboratory, imaging, and genotypic data collected on these participants, data cleaning activities have taken longer than originally expected. Phenotype annotation is basically complete. An initial panel of candidate genes have been run. Several international collaborative groups have been formed with the focus of examining a variety of multi-phenotype analyses. Several analyses have been completed, with papers in preparation. [unreadable] [unreadable] A follow-up examination on a subset of the AGES cohort is planned.[unreadable] [unreadable] For more information on the study, see http://www.hjarta.is/english/ages [unreadable] [unreadable] See also Z01 AG007380 (Dr. Tarris)